prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Face Time
Face Time is the fourth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode is set to air on July 2, 2013. The title was confirmed by Spoilertv. It will be written by Joseph Dougherty and directed by Norman Buckley. Filming began on Thursday, April 4, 2013 and ended on Monday, April 22, 2013. Synopsis Holbrook’s partner, Lt. Tanner, comes to town, intensifying their investigation into the Liars and their possible connection to Wilden’s death. Emily panics when her parents come under undue scrutiny due to “A’s” manipulations. Hanna bristles when Caleb tries to help her through this latest crisis, and tries to shift the focus of the police investigation. And Toby finds a new source of information into his mother’s death, but it only leads to more questions. Notes *Gabriel Holbrook's fellow co-worker, Linda Tanner, will make her appearance in this episode. * Zack will return in this episode. *According to a tweet by Norman Buckley, there will be a scene that is inspired by the Alfred Hitchcock film, “Dial M for Murder”. *There will be a scene between Emily and Paige on Emily's porch. *Aria is looking at fake heads, most likely looking for a clue or maybe a follow-up from the meeting with Hector in Cat's Cradle *Aria has an uncomfortabe encounter while out with Jake *Spencer lies a trap for Melissa Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Torrey Devitto as Melissa Hastings *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings (back in this episode) *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields * Eric Steinberg as Wayne Fields *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner * Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery (this episode) * Steve Talley as Zack * Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers * Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers * Ryan Guzman as Jake * Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz Title and Background *In a dictionary Face Time means: **The amount of time one spends appearing on television — Could Sasha Pieterse (Alison DiLaurentis ) have more face time? **Time spent in a face-to-face meeting with someone — Could the Liars meet with someone? **Time spent at one's place of employment especially beyond normal work hours — Could more A-Team members work/appear? **To 'face time' could also be used as an expression to say 'One faces time in jail' — Could somebody be imprisoned? Will Ashley Marin be jailed for her 'hit and run'? *Face Time is also the name of Apple's Facetime app that allows video chatting — Could the Liars be facetimed by A or Red Coat? *The history of the mask that Mona used in This Is A Dark Ride that looked like Alison might be told. Gallery 1320103314pre-1371581345.jpg 1320103333pre-1371581345.jpg 1320103468pre-1371581344.jpg 1320104010pre-1371581344.jpg 1320104011pre-1371581344.jpg 1320814895pre-1371581344.jpg 5433435image.jpg Face Time Liars.jpg Fromashleybensontwitter.jpg Image10045.jpg Image2157327634.jpg Image4545656654.jpg Image6665.jpg PLL404.jpg PLL404Emily.jpg PLL404Hanna.jpg PLL404Hastings.jpg PLL404Spencer.jpg PLL404SpobyBrew.jpg PLLAria.jpg PLLBondGirl.jpg PLLFields.jpg PLLSecondTeamTheatre.jpg PLLariajake.jpg PLLtrust.jpg Shay and Nia .jpg 1320814901pre-1371581344.jpg 1320814913pre-1371581344.jpg Trivia * Prep for this episode and 4x03 began on March 22, 2013. * The read-through was on April 2, 2013. * Filming for this episode and 4x03 began on April 4, 2013 and ended on April 22, 2013. Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes